reality_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love Money 2
I Love Money 2 is the second season and premiered on August 13, 2014. The season will feature 19 contestants competing in a series of challenges. This season's main twist is that the players are split into three teams. The winning team is safe from eliminations and the two losing teams will have to nominate their own players for eliminations. The season concluded on September 11, 2014 with the winner being Amanda, also known as domarco13. Contestants Episode Progess ;Teams : The contestant was chosen to be on the Gold Team by Adam. : The contestant was chosen to be on the Green Team by Mako. : The contestant was chosen to be on the Silver Team by Sharon. : Team captains are noted by bold text. : Dead Last Losers are noted by the asterisk (*). ;Competition : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was Paymaster. : The contestant was on the winning team and was safe. : The contestant did not win the challenge, but was not at risk of being eliminated. : The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated, thus their check was voided. : The contestant was last in the challenge and was automatically eliminated. : The contestant quit the competition. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition. : The contestant received the gold lock and was safe from elimination. Season Summary 'Episode 1' August 13, 2014 *'Challenge Winners': Adam, Mako, Sharon *'Gold Team:' Adam, Candi, Jabbar, Amanda, Brandi, Nin *'Green Team:' Mako, Blake, Callen, Nitz, Nick, Jacob *'Silver Team:' Sharon, Ahmir, Avery, Bianca, David, Ken *'Bottom 3: ' Jacob, Ken, Lola *'Eliminated': Lola 'Episode 2' August 15, 2014 *'Team Captains:' Callen, Candi, David *'Challenge Winners:' Gold Team *'Gold Lock:' Bianca *'Paymaster:' Candi *'Bottom 4:' Callen, David, Jacob, Ken *'Eliminated: ' David 'Episode 3' August 17, 2014 *'Team Captains:' Avery, Brandi, Nitz *'Challenge Winners:' Silver Team *'Gold Lock:' Nitz *'Paymaster:' Avery *'Bottom 4:' Blake, Brandi, Nick, Nin *'Eliminated: ' Blake *'Quit:' Jacob 'Episode 4' August 19, 2014 *'Team Captains:' Bianca, Jabbar, Nick *'Challenge Winners:' Gold Team *'Gold Lock:' Bianca *'Paymaster:' Jabbar *'Bottom 4:' Nick *'Eliminated: ' Avery *'Team Captains:' Ahmir, Jabbar *'Gold Team:' Ahmir, Nitz, Bianca, Amanda, Nick, Mako, Ken *'Green Team:' Jabbar, Adam, Brandi, Sharon, Candi, Callen, Nin 'Episode 5' August 21, 2014 *'Team Captains:' Brandi, Mako *'Challenge Winners:' Gold Team *'Gold Lock:' Jabbar *'Paymaster:' Mako *'Bottom 3:' Brandi, Nin, Sharon *'Disqualified: ' Nin 'Episode 6' August 24, 2014 *'Team Captains:' Amanda, Candi *'Challenge Winners:' Gold Team *'Gold Lock:' Sharon *'Paymaster:' Amanda *'Bottom 3:' Callen, Candi, Jabbar *'Eliminated: ' Callen 'Episode 7' August 26, 2014 *'Team Captains:' Nick, Sharon *'Challenge Winners:' Gold Team *'Gold Lock:' Adam *'Paymaster:' Nick *'Bottom 3:' Brandi, Candi, Sharon *'Eliminated: ' Candi *'Disqualified: ' Ken 'Episode 8' August 28, 2014 *'Challenge Winner/Paymaster:' Amanda *'Dead Last Loser:' Nick *'Bottom 3:' Ahmir, Nick, Sharon *'Eliminated: ' Ahmir 'Episode 9' August 30, 2014 *'Challenge Winner/Paymaster:' Mako *'Dead Last Loser:' Nitz *'Bottom 3:' Bianca, Nitz, Sharon *'Eliminated: ' Bianca 'Episode 10' September 1, 2014 *'Challenge Winner/Paymaster:' Adam *'Dead Last Loser:' Sharon *'Bottom 3:' Nick, Nitz, Sharon *'Eliminated: ' Nitz 'Episode 11' September 3, 2014 *'Challenge Winner/Paymaster:' Amanda *'Dead Last Loser:' Nick *'Bottom 3:' Mako, Nick, Sharon *'Eliminated: ' Nick 'Episode 12' September 5, 2014 *'Challenge Winner/Paymaster:' Mako *'Dead Last Loser/Eliminated:' Brandi *'Bottom 3:' Amanda, Jabbar, Sharon *'Eliminated: ' Sharon 'Finale' September 8, 2014 *'Challenge Winner/Paymaster:' Amanda *'Bottom 3:' Adam, Jabbar, Mako *'Eliminated:' Mako *'Runner-Ups:' Adam and Jabbar *'Winner:' Amanda